Thyra Surana
Thyra Surana-Tabris (/t'ɪrə/ née Surana; born 9:12 Dragon) is a Mage from the Circle Tower of Kinloch Hold. Along with Carlos Tabris, she is one half of the Heroes of Ferelden. Since the end of the Fifth Blight, Thyra serves as King's Chancellor '''to '''King Alistair Theirin. Overview Physical Appearance Thyra is a dark-skinned Elf who stands at about 155cm (5'1"). Her build is slightly muscular. She keeps her hair at shoulder-length and tends to have two braids framing her face and two braids that meet at the back of her skull. She is typically wearing a short emerald tunic, light green pants, and knee-high black boots. In combat, she has black leather gloves. Personality Thyra is relatively short-spoken, but not to an impolite degree. She often asks many questions but won't hesitate to give space to those who are less open about their business. That said, she will put duty before privacy, and will push people out of their comfort zones if she feels it will reveal necessary information. Her ultimate goal is the safety of Ferelden and its people, and nothing will stand in her way of that. After the Fifth Blight, Thyra focused most of her attention to the politics of Ferelden, working with King Alistair and Warden-Commander Carlos to broker peace between all of the people who fought together during the Battle of Denerim. Thyra holds personal animosity toward the Chantry due to being a Mage, despite being a devout Andrastian. While she supports the following of The Chant of Light, she is quite aggressive toward the Chantry and those that follow it, such as the mothers, brothers and sisters, and templars. 'Talents and Skills' * Persuasion — Thyra is not classically charismatic, but her simple way of carrying herself and to-the-point speech makes it is fairly easy for her to convince people to give her the information she wants or do what she needs of them. For the same reason, she is usually able to threaten and intimidate those smart enough to realize, no, she isn't joking. * Herbalism — Time in the Circle has made her privy to the plants and herbs used in most potions and poultices. Despite this, there was never much foliage in the Tower, leading her to become overly curious of the flora of Ferelden. She leans toward flowers, finding comfort in the act of sketching them and collecting them by pressing them into books. * Magic: Entropy — When it comes to spells, Thyra finds that magic pulled from the school of Entropy come to her the easiest. Despite this, she pushes herself to find a good balance across all four schools, rarely relying solely on Entropy spells. Biography History Thyra Surana was born in the Denerim Alienage in early 9:12 Dragon to Ishall Surana, a captured Dalish elf, and Mahana Surana, an Alienage-born woman. Thyra began showing signs of magic around the age of three, resulting in the Kendells guards having her relocated to the Circle Tower of Kinloch Hold in 9:15 Dragon and her parents murdered as falsely-accused apostates. Thyra was never told about who her parents were or where she came from, but she was never curious about it anyway. Due to her magical prowess, she caught the eye of First Enchanter Irving in 9:19 Dragon, and was taken as his apprentice. Thyra never agreed to make the apprenticeship official, but Irving's eagerness to teach her sparked the beginning of their close relationship. If asked, Thyra would describe Irving as a father-figure, a title earned from a mix of his mentoring and how he never reprimanded her when she expressed her wish to escape the Circle. In 9:21 Dragon, Thyra met and befriended Jowan, an apprentice who slept in the bunk above hers. Thyra liked how much he thought and rambled about things that seemed insignificant, and Jowan liked that she listened quietly and occasionally calmed his worried thoughts. While she wouldn't describe their friendship was particularly deep, Thyra thoroughly enjoyed her relationship with Jowan and would openly describe him as her best friend, even after his reveal as a blood mage. In her early teens, Thyra befriended Solona Amell, a human with a fascination in elven history. Solona helped give Thyra vallaslin after reading about Dalish blood writing, though the design was made up by the two of them and holds no proper meaning. While the templars were horrified to learn of this ritual, First Enchanter Irving praised Thyra for embracing her people's culture and commended Solona for her studies. Solona was later killed by templars during her Harrowing. Thyra held a tense but amiable friendship with the templar Cullen, appreciating his kindness but finding his minor displays of favoritism to be insulting at best. She often encouraged him to express that same kindness to other mages. When he was present at her Harrowing, she was flattered, only to be distraught when she discovered he had been the one assigned to kill her if necessary. After the events of the Broken Circle, she felt immense pity for him, and hoped she might be able to form a proper friendship with him in the future. During her Harrowing, Thyra was immensely sad about Mouse's story. Even when it was revealed to be false, she wondered how many mages died the way Mouse described, and determined it to be abhorrent that templars could kill mages during their Harrowing simply for being "too slow." In-game In late 9:29 Dragon, Thyra was recommended by First Enchanter Irving as a recruit to Warden-Commander Duncan. This was a result of Thyra's consistent interest in leaving the Circle, despite Irving taking her as his apprentice. Irving later told her that even though he would have personally wished to keep her as his formal apprentice, he knew she would have eagerly taken the opportunity to become a Grey Warden if it had been her decision, which was ultimately his logic in suggesting her to Duncan. When confronted by Jowan and Lily, Thyra was quick to support him in his efforts to destroy his phylactery and escape. She hardly questioned him or his motives and worked hard to do everything she needed to. After learning Jowan to be a blood mage, her opinions didn't change and she reprimanded Lily for abandoning him. She was willing to be punished for being an accomplice to an escaped blood mage, but was recruited by Duncan with the Right of Conscription. When Irving spoke with her, they talked nothing of forgiveness, and Irving simply wished her the best of luck in her new life. Thyra completed the Grey Warden Joining in 9:30 Dragon with Ser Jory, Daveth, and a city elf named Carlos Tabris; only her and Carlos survived. During the events of Dragon Age: Origins, Thyra and Carlos made the following decisions: Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo